<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there was another life that I might have had, but I am having this one by kseniamayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756914">there was another life that I might have had, but I am having this one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer'>kseniamayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Макс выбирает Хлою.</p><p>Она не жалеет об этом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there was another life that I might have had, but I am having this one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/gifts">theappleppielifestyle</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038093">there was another life that I might have had, but I am having this one</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle">theappleppielifestyle</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Опубликовано на <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/3780421">Фикбуке</a>.</p><p>Бета: charlie darling. </p><p>[1] — посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство.<br/>[2] — мобильное приложение обмена сообщениями с прикреплёнными фото и видео.<br/>[3] — здесь была чудесная игра слов, которую, к сожалению, мне не удалось перевести на русский, сохранив и нужный оттенок, и смысл. Фактически Уоррен говорит о своем личном «крипометре», который он постарается опустить до нуля.<br/>[4] — штат на северо-востоке США, столица — Огаста, крупнейший город — Портленд.<br/>[5] — реальная достопримечательность в Кокер-сити, штат Канзас.<br/>[6] — третий по размеру город штата Флорида.</p><p>Название работы — цитата, которая принадлежит писателю Кадзуо Исигуро.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они смотрят так долго, что все, происходящее вокруг, начинает казаться почти естественным: облупливающаяся с домов штукатурка, фонарные столбы, которые гнутся и выкорчевываются так же легко, как цветки. Мосты, по которым идут трещины, и дома, срывающиеся со свай.  </p><p>С холма это не выглядит так ужасно. Но Макс была прямо там и видела, как дома сталкивались между собой и как невероятно тяжелые предметы вращались над ее головой, словно бумажные фигурки. Она слишком хорошо понимает, что должны сейчас чувствовать жители Аркадии Бэй.</p><p>Пусть это и было в альтернативной реальности, но это происходило. Она шла по тем улицам, на которых бушевал ураган. Если Макс помнит это, значит, это происходило с ней. По крайней мере, таково ее объяснение. Даже если в будущем она и хотела бы сделать вид, что это не так, ничто не изменится. Зачем хранить в памяти ужасные события, о которых не помнит никто, даже те люди, что переживали их вместе с Макс?</p><p>Макс сдерживает накатывающую дрожь. Это была безумная неделя; все, что она помнит, никогда не происходило. У нее, вероятно, будет ПТСР. У нее, вероятно, уже ПТСР [1].</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Хлоя. Она сжимает ее ладонь.</p><p>Макс и забыла, что они держались за руки. Она запоздало сжимает ее ладонь в ответ.</p><p>Макс дрожит. Как только она поднимает глаза, она замечает, что Хлоя дрожит тоже. Они не подготовлены к такой погоде.</p><p><em>«Мне следует отмотать назад и взять большую кофту,</em> — ловит себя на мысли Макс. Она закрывает глаза, словно внося в список. — <em>Нет. Нет. Никогда более. Не когда это будет иметь последствия».</em></p><p>— В… — Макс, сама не зная почему, облизывает губы. Дождь увлажняет их куда лучше, чем ее язык. — В альтернативной реальности я приходила в город. Они начали эвакуироваться. Они… Они, вероятно, делают это и сейчас. Все будут в порядке.</p><p>Пальцы Хлои такие же холодные, как и пальцы Макс.</p><p>— Ты не ответила на мой вопрос.</p><p>— Какой?</p><p>— Ты в порядке?</p><p>Макс смеется. Стоит лишь ей начать, как она обнаруживает, что не может остановиться. Ее колени дрожат, а затем подгибаются. Раньше с ней это никогда не случалось: вот она твердо стоит на ногах, а уже через мгновение падает в грязь.</p><p>Ее руки не… Хлоя никогда не отпускала Макс, когда та падала. Отчего-то это заставляет ее смеяться еще сильнее, пока не становится больно. Она поворачивается на бок — теперь она точно запачкалась. Вокруг слякоть, грязь и трава. Дождь. Кровь.</p><p>Нет, крови нет. Сегодня вечером она нигде не могла пораниться. Ее запястья, привязанные к стулу, не были стерты до крови. Она не спотыкалась о строительный мусор и не сдирала кожу с ладоней на разрушенной пешеходной дорожке, прокладывая путь к закусочной, где был Уоррен.</p><p>Ничто из этого никогда не происходило, но, боже, это произошло с <em>ней</em>.</p><p>Ребра Макс начинают болеть, когда смех превращается в сдержанные всхлипы, и Хлоя все шепчет ей что-то в волосы, усаживая к себе на колени.</p><p>— Все нормально, Макс. Все будут в порядке. Ты сделала так много.</p><p>Хлою трясет. Макс не говорит об этом, но она вполне уверена, что ее трясет тоже.</p><p>*</p><p>Макс успокаивается, когда стихает буря, и они, спотыкаясь, мчатся обратно в Аркадию Бэй.</p><p>Улицы пусты. Вернее, улицы завалены вещами, которые не должны быть здесь — обломками зданий, дорожными знаками, предметами домашнего обихода, — однако людей тут нет.</p><p>Живых, по крайней мере. Когда Макс впервые натыкается на труп, она останавливается и не осознает этого, пока Хлоя не дергает ее за руку.</p><p>— Идем, чувиха…</p><p>Макс не смотрит на нее, но она может сказать, когда Хлоя следит за ее взглядом, потому что та делает небольшой вдох и тихим, дрожащим голосом бормочет «Господи», что заставляет Макс обнять ее, чтобы прогнать неприятные мысли.</p><p>Они обнимаются в закусочной «Два кита» и целую минуту стоят, не произнося ни слова. В конце концов Хлоя говорит:</p><p>— Они эвакуировались.</p><p>— Ага, — подтверждает Макс. Стол, за которым они всегда сидели, лежит перевернутым на остатках барной стойки. Место, где она обнимала Уоррена на прощание, раскурочено.</p><p>— Они эвакуировались, — повторяет Хлоя.</p><p>Она сжимает ладонь Макс.</p><p>Макс сжимает ее в ответ. Их руки, хоть уже и меньше, но до сих пор холодные, как и они сами. Они не отпускали друг друга с самого холма, и пальцы Макс уже давно онемели. Она по-прежнему не смеет разнимать их руки.</p><p>*</p><p>Следующие несколько дней проходят как в тумане. Подъезжают автобусы, и один из них подбирает Макс и Хлою. Их отвозят в небольшой городок примерно в миле отсюда, и мать Хлои и мудотчим — по-видимому, теперь отчим — выбегают из здания, где они остановились, чтобы, черт возьми, заобнимать их обеих.</p><p>— О боже, — твердит Джойс, стискивая их в объятиях. — О боже мой.</p><p>Дэвид начинает странно дышать, словно собирается заплакать, но он никогда себе этого не позволит. После объятия, которое удивляет всех, включая Дэвида, он отстраняется, прочищая горло.</p><p>— Что с вами стряслось?</p><p>— Мы остались невредимыми, — Макс опережает Хлою с ответом. По некоторым причинам она не хочет, чтобы кто-либо еще мог даже смутно представить, как они с Хлоей стояли у маяка, взявшись за руки, и смотрели, как ураган, который вызвала Макс, несет разрушение к их порогам. Она хочет, чтобы это осталось только между ними.</p><p><em>«Как будто у тебя нет ничего другого, что принадлежит тебе и только тебе»,</em> — шепчет голос в голове Макс, и перед ее глазами вспыхивают картинки: Дэвид, стреляющий в голову мистеру Джефферсону, кровь, растекающаяся по полу, дрожащая рука Дэвида с опущенным пистолетом. Огромные белки за окном общежития. Кейт, прыгающая в светящийся дверной проем.</p><p>Хлоя, умирающая в туалете. Хлоя, умирающая на железной дороге. Мертвая Хлоя перед ней бессчетное число раз. Макс потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы спасти ее от поезда. Ей приходилось перематывать как минимум дюжину раз после того, как она слышала истошный крик Хлои, прерванный поездом.</p><p>— Макс.</p><p>Оглянувшись, Макс понимает, что все c беспокойством смотрят на нее. От прикосновения к руке она вздрагивает.</p><p>— Всего лишь я, — говорит Хлоя. Она потирает большим пальцем костяшки Макс, стараясь вызвать улыбку. — Ты с нами, герой?</p><p>— Не называй меня так.</p><p>— Алисса рассказывала мне, что ты много раз спасала ей жизнь, — говорит Джойс. — Я должна согласиться со своим ребенком. Ты невероятная.</p><p><em>«Я невероятная, конечно»,</em> — думает Макс.</p><p>— Как много людей погибло?</p><p>Улыбка Хлои угасает.</p><p>— Не терзайтесь из-за этого, — говорит им Дэвид.</p><p>Джойс обнимает Макс за плечи.</p><p>— Почему бы нам не зайти внутрь? Вы обе, должно быть, очень замерзли.</p><p>*</p><p>На следующий день Макс узнает, что число погибших не превышало сорока.</p><p>Ее свободная рука согнута в локте. Было бы так легко поднять ее и ощутить, как секунды отматываются назад в минуты, часы, превращаются во вчерашний день…</p><p>Она поджимает губы и засовывает руку в карман.</p><p>
  <em>«Спасти их — значит потерять Хлою».</em>
</p><p>Она окидывает взглядом помещение: всем были предоставлены раскладушки, словно принесенные из школьного спортзала. Хлоя была размещена вместе с семьей, но раскладушка Макс находится рядом с ее раскладушкой. Макс не спала всю прошлую ночь и смотрела, как дышит Хлоя. Были минуты, когда та делала слишком большие паузы между вдохами или когда ее тихое похрапывание прерывалось.</p><p>Тогда Макс приходилось протягивать руку и дотрагиваться до ее запястья, которое свешивалось из-под одеяла. Макс приходилось нащупывать ее пульс до тех пор, пока сердцебиение Хлои не успокаивало ее или пока ей не становилось настолько спокойно, насколько это возможно.</p><p>На другом конце помещения Хлоя ковыряется пластиковой вилкой в макаронах, лежащих в пластиковой миске и разогретых в микроволновке. Она жалуется: Макс может это понять по выражению ее лица. Хлоя в одежде, которую пожертвовали люди: в рубашке New York и укороченных джинсах. Она выглядит младше в них.</p><p>Макс смотрит на Хлою, затем снова на список погибших, приколотый к стене. Она пристально смотрит на него до тех пор, пока Хлоя не зовет ее. Ее голос наигранно небрежный, дающий Макс понять: Хлоя заметила, на что та обратила внимание.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Хлоя, хлопая Макс по плечу, когда та садится на ее кровать. Ее рука задерживается на лопатках Макс и легко касается их через футболку, которая настолько тонкая, что Макс уверена: любой может видеть цвет ее лифчика.</p><p>Макс кивает.</p><p>— Я не жалею об этом, — добавляет она вполголоса. Макс разглядывает свои колени, когда говорит это; она не желает знать, как Хлоя смотрит на нее. — Это делает меня ужасным человеком?</p><p>— Я думаю, это делает тебя чертовски ненормальной, — говорит Хлоя спустя секунду. Ее голос звучит непривычно, но Макс не понимает почему. Она укладывает подбородок Макс на плечо, затем — щеку и замирает в такой позе. — Но нет, это не делает тебя ужасным человеком.</p><p>Макс не верит ей, но она позволяет Хлое затащить ее в свободную комнату, чтобы играть в чертовы видеоигры до тех пор, пока их не зовут на ужин, состоящий из консервированной фасоли для Хлои и миски с лапшой для Макс.</p><p>*</p><p>Родители Макс звонят несколько раз в день. И каждый раз они предлагают ей купить авиабилет домой.</p><p>— Мне хорошо здесь, — всегда говорит Макс. — Но в любом случае спасибо.</p><p>Она не знает, что бы она делала, если бы вернулась в старый дом. Всякий раз, когда она видела родителей в гостиной, ее отец разгадывал кроссворды, а мать вязала, и они оба теснились на смехотворно крошечном диване.</p><p>Кажется, будто прошла сотня лет с тех пор, как Макс была дома. Будто ей восемьдесят, а не восемнадцать.</p><p>Сколько прожитого Макс времени не было засчитано? Была ли эта неделя засчитана как две? Была ли она засчитана как месяц? Или, может, больше? Макс не знает, как много раз она перематывала в течение этой недели.</p><p>— Я больше никогда не буду перематывать, — говорит она Хлое однажды ночью.</p><p>Они отыскали выход на крышу благодаря тоске, накатившей на Хлою, и способности Макс ударять по ржавому замку ногой до тех пор, пока он не выламывается.</p><p>Слишком темно, чтобы знать, смотрит ли Хлоя на нее. Макс поворачивает к ней голову, и если Хлоя сделает то же самое, то их лица будут на расстоянии дыхания.</p><p>— Логично, блять, — говорит Хлоя. — Столько проблем возникло из-за этой перемотки. Хотя я должна признать: это оказалось полезным.</p><p>— Это не стоило последствий, — говорит Макс и после делает паузу. — Я имею в виду… спасение тебя — стоило. Но все остальное… Это было просто катастрофой, Хлоя. Я не хочу стать причиной подобного разрушения когда-либо снова.</p><p>Затем повисает тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом ветра да пением птиц.</p><p>Макс чувствует дыхание Хлои на своем лице и улыбается в темноту. Как много дерьма она преодолела, чтобы убедиться, что Хлоя дышит?</p><p>— Логично, — отвечает Хлоя, в этот раз — спокойнее. Макс так и не смогла привыкнуть к тому, насколько мягкой та могла быть… Всегда была, пусть даже она и состояла из шипов и острых краев, о которые любой мог порезаться. Она никогда не ранила ими Макс, даже когда та пыталась спровоцировать ее.</p><p>Хлоя поднимает руку, лениво проводит пальцами по звездам.</p><p>— Эй.</p><p>Она произносит это так, словно желает продолжить, но в то же время хочет, чтобы Макс сказала что-либо первой. Она так часто делает.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Что ж, я ощущаю себя чертовой эгоисткой из-за того, что жива сейчас. Скажем, все время.</p><p>Макс закрывает глаза. Когда она их открывает, луна выходит из-за облаков. Она светит достаточно ярко, чтобы Макс могла видеть силуэт Хлои рядом с ней.</p><p>— Не стоит. Это был мой выбор.</p><p>— Ох, замечательно. Мне от этого становится намного лучше, — Хлоя ерзает на черепичной кровле. Макс не упрекает ее. Им довольно неудобно. Единственная причина, почему они пришли сюда, заключается в том, что в здании школы начинало становиться душно со всеми теми, кто разделял чужое горе и жил под одной крышей все это время.</p><p>— Как ты… эм… Как ты ощущаешь себя?</p><p>— Ты ведешь себя как мой психотерапевт.</p><p>— А у тебя он есть? Психотерапевт?</p><p>— Нет. И никогда не было.</p><p>— Ха, точно так же, — Хлоя стукает Макс по запястью. — Я просто… Ты сказала, что не сожалеешь об этом. И это круто. Но… я имею в виду другое: ты в порядке? Мне кажется, у тебя должно быть дохрена дилемм.</p><p>— Я стараюсь не думать об этом.</p><p>— Это разумно.</p><p>— Говорит Мисс начать-курить-марихуану-с-утра-после-сна.</p><p>— Эй, это завтрак чемпионов!</p><p>Макс усмехается и видит, как сверкают зубы Хлои в ответ. Макс жаждет иметь под рукой камеру, что была в ее рюкзаке, который сейчас среди груд завалов фиг знает где.</p><p>— Просто проверяю тебя, — Хлоя продолжает: — Как и всегда.</p><p>— Я в порядке.</p><p>— Ты всегда это говоришь.</p><p>— Я всегда в порядке.</p><p>— А я Билл Клинтон, — Хлоя фыркает.</p><p>— Билл Клинтон? В самом деле?</p><p>— Ага, он жеребец.</p><p>Это вызывает у Хлои искренний, выбивающий из легких воздух смех. Ее рука вновь скользит по руке Макс, словно Хлоя пожимает ее.</p><p>— О боже. Не говори больше ничего.</p><p>— Хорошо, — отвечает Макс. Она хотела бы лежать на крыше с Хлоей вечно. Если бы она могла заставить время остановиться, это было бы тем моментом, который она выбрала, чтобы жить.</p><p><em>«Возможно, ты можешь»,</em> — размышляет Макс. Затем она старается думать о тепле, которое исходит от Хлои, лежащей рядом, и о том, как грудь Хлои поднимается и опадает, словно ее легкие сначала переполнены, а затем пусты.</p><p>— Ты стоишь этого, — говорит Макс. — Ты стоишь всего. Я бы сделала все то же самое, если бы мне пришлось.</p><p>Хлоя ничего не отвечает, но она берет Макс за запястье и держит его до тех пор, пока они не начинают щуриться от лучей восходящего солнца.</p><p>*</p><p>По сравнению с предыдущей, эта неделя в школе пролетает быстро.</p><p>Макс стоит в очереди за едой, лежит на крыше с Хлоей. Она сидит с Алиссой, и Фрэнк обучает их покеру, а затем она играет в «крокодила» с Уорреном и Кейт и заводит становящийся все менее неловким разговор с Викторией.</p><p>Поначалу это немного непривычно, но Макс считает, что это по большей части ее вина. Во время их первой беседы после торнадо все, о чем может думать Макс, так это то, как губы Виктории скользили по губам Хлои и как Хлоя говорила ей, что та настоящая женщина, не то что девчонка Макс.</p><p>После благодарности за предупреждение насчет Нейтана Виктория соглашается, когда Макс говорит ей, что она немного подавлена. На следующий день их разговор становится менее напряженным.</p><p>Когда Виктория улетает — на вертолете, не иначе — чтобы воссоединиться с семьей, она даже обнимает Макс на прощание. Ее объятие краткое, но после того как это происходит, Виктория избегает ее взгляда.</p><p>— Эм… Пиши мне. Или не пиши — как хочешь, — говорит она.</p><p>Макс усмехается. За две недели до этого она и мысли не могла допустить, что будет усмехаться над чем-либо, связанным с Викторией, но это были две весьма странные недели.</p><p>— Увидимся, Виктория.</p><p>— М-м-м, — говорит Виктория. Она поднимает руку и машет, когда поворачивается к борту вертолета. — Чао, сучки.</p><p>— Я все так же ненавижу ее, — говорит Хлоя то, от чего ей приходилось вежливо воздерживаться во время их последней беседы. Это по большей части неоднократно повторяла Макс, всякий раз как Хлоя открывала рот.</p><p>— Я понимаю, почему, — отвечает Макс и ждет, пока вертолет не оторвется от земли, прежде чем сказать: — Она умерла. В альтернативной реальности. Джефферсон убил ее перед тем, как собрался сделать то же самое со мной. Я говорила с ней до того, как это произошло. Она была действительно напугана.</p><p>Хлоя замолкает. Она всегда замолкает, когда Макс заводит разговор об альтернативных реальностях. Иногда она высказывает свое мнение насчет того, что говорит Макс, но в иных случаях она меняет тему. Макс, если откровенно, понимает ее. Она бы делала то же самое на месте Хлои.</p><p>— В альтернативной реальности мы были друзьями, — Макс продолжает, когда становится ясно, что Хлоя не собирается что-либо говорить: — Это та альтернативная реальность, где состою в клубе «Циклон», но все же.</p><p>— Ты состояла в <em>клубе «Циклон»</em>! — восклицает Хлоя и из-за взглядов, кинутых на них, мысленно жалеет сразу же, как только произносит это.</p><p>— Судя по всему, — отвечает Макс. — В альтернативной вселенной.</p><p>— …в альтернативной вселенной, — повторяет Хлоя.</p><p>Они смотрят, как вертолет Виктории превращается в точку, а затем и вовсе исчезает за горизонтом.</p><p>*</p><p>— Хлоя и я собираемся в поездку.</p><p>Макс сообщает об этом Уоррену примерно спустя десять минут после принятия решения.</p><p>Уоррен моргает. Затем он ругается, когда незначительное дрожание руки превращает его стопку игральных карт в развалившуюся кучу карт.</p><p>— Вот как. Здорово! Куда вы собираетесь ехать, ребята?</p><p>— Мы еще не знаем, — отвечает Макс. — Везде, где мы сможем проехать на своем грузовике, полагаю.</p><p>Уоррен говорит, запинаясь, обращая все свое внимание на Макс — как и всегда.</p><p>— Если честно, всегда завидовал, что у твоей девушки есть этот грузовик. Это крутая тачка, и я очень рад, что она пережила ураган.</p><p>— Это, несомненно, крутая тачка, — отвечает Макс, пытаясь перестать напевать «у твоей девушки, твоей девушки, твоей девушки» на повторе. — Я буду писать тебе в «Снапчат» всю дорогу [2].</p><p>Уоррен ахает, кладя руку на грудь.</p><p>— Только «Снапчат»? Разве я обидел тебя чем-то, Макс?</p><p>— Я буду писать и звонить, — говорит Макс. Когда она протягивает к нему руки, Уоррен нагибается к ней. С ним лучше всего обниматься, как она подметила еще в самом начале их дружбы. — Что насчет тебя? Чем собираешься заниматься?</p><p>— А, — он отмахивается. — Представил, как бы исследовал путешествия во времени.</p><p>— Уоррен.</p><p>— Я не буду называть имена, обещаю!— он поднимает руки в примирительном жесте. — Просто… Возможно, мне потребуется больше подробностей, Макс. В исследовательских целях. Если ты готова говорить об этом, конечно.</p><p>Он хмурит брови и выглядит взволнованным. Макс не винит его. Они говорили о путешествиях во времени и раньше, множество раз с тех пор, как попали в школу. Однако Макс всегда поспешно завершала разговор, а однажды у нее случилась паническая атака прямо посреди коридора, так что она была уверена: теперь Уоррен будет чувствовать себя виноватым всю оставшуюся жизнь.</p><p>— Я расскажу тебе все, что смогу, — обещает она. — В исследовательских целях.</p><p>— Не говори того, что не сможешь вынести, хорошо? — просит он. — Не то чтобы я считаю, что ты не сможешь, ты сможешь, ты же супергерой, просто…</p><p>— Я понимаю, — говорит Макс, вспоминая, как делала вдох за выдохом, лежа на полу, и дрожащую руку Уоррена на ее плече, когда он пытался успокоить ее. — Все в порядке, Уоррен.</p><p>Его плечи облегченно опускаются.</p><p>— Хорошо. Что ж, тогда… Передай Хлое, что я желаю вам отличной поездки. Когда вы уезжаете?</p><p>— Сегодня вечером.</p><p>— Да? Так скоро…</p><p>— Ну да, — подтверждает Макс. Она обводит рукой коридор, раскладушки, людей, ошивающихся вокруг. — Просто… да.</p><p>Уоррен кивает.</p><p>— Понял. Звони мне всякий раз, когда будет о чем рассказать. Всегда доступен для тебя.</p><p>— Взаимно.</p><p>Уоррен разводит руки для еще одного объятия, и Макс смеется, шагая прямо в них.</p><p>— Также я собираюсь окончательно оправиться от влюбленности в тебя, пока ты будешь далеко — обещаю, — говорит Уоррен, его слова путаются в ее волосах.</p><p>Макс по-доброму над ним смеется.</p><p>— Лучше для тебя же.</p><p>— О да-а-а. Это превращалось в помешательство, верно? — он бросает беглый взгляд на нее, выпуская из объятий. — Понимаю, понимаю. Ты слишком вежлива, чтобы согласиться, но я знаю, каким жутким могу быть. Я постараюсь исправиться к тому моменту, как ты вернешься [3]. Напиши мне, если узнаешь, когда вернешься, кстати.</p><p>— Обязательно, — говорит Макс. — Держи меня в курсе насчет всего, что происходит с тобой, Уоррен.</p><p>Он показывает ей два больших пальца вверх и продолжает их держать, когда она выходит из здания школы.</p><p>*</p><p>Макс не помнит, кто первым предложил поездку. Возможно, это была Хлоя вчера, возможно, Макс на прошлой неделе, а быть может, одна из них, когда им было одиннадцать, восемь или шесть лет и когда они мечтали иметь водительские права.</p><p>— Я не могу водить, — признается Макс, застегивая ремень безопасности. — По крайней мере, прав у меня нет.</p><p>Хлоя проверяет зеркало заднего вида.</p><p>— Но <em>водить</em> ты умеешь, верно?</p><p>— Да, но…</p><p>— Значит, погнали!</p><p>— Если легавые не остановят нас.</p><p>— Значит, мы будем ехать. Очень. Осторожно, — говорит Хлоя прямо перед тем, как повернуть на дорогу. Она тяжело вздыхает, когда ловит свирепый взгляд Макс. — Ладно, что еще я сделала?</p><p>Взгляд Макс скользит по ее телу и обратно к лицу, в большей степени задерживаясь на ремне безопасности.</p><p>— Ты, должно быть, шутишь.</p><p>— Я никогда не шучу о безопасности на дороге, — наигранно слащаво произносит Макс.</p><p>Хлоя вздыхает, но пристегивает ремень безопасности.</p><p>— Слышу от той, что ехала через весь город во время урагана.</p><p>Макс показывает ей язык. Хлоя прищемляет ей его и громко гогочет, когда Макс взвизгивает.</p><p>*</p><p>Во время первой технической остановки Макс покупает столько одноразовых камер, сколько может позволить их бюджет. Первый снимок она делает с помощью одной из них после возвращения в машину: это Хлоя, выглядящая изумленной и утомленной, почти закатывающая глаза.</p><p>— Что ж, это потрясение, — говорит Хлоя, моргая от вспышек перед глазами. — Следовало предвидеть.</p><p>Ее рот открывается для зевка.</p><p>— Черт. Никогда не была за рулем шесть часов подряд — чувствую себя как выжатый лимон. Хочешь сменить меня?</p><p>— У меня нет <em>прав</em>, Хлоя.</p><p>— И что? Если нас поймают, ты можешь просто перемотать и…</p><p>— <em>Нет.</em></p><p>Хлоя поджимает губы. Она смотрит через лобовое стекло.</p><p>— Извини, — говорит Макс. Это прозвучало грубее и громче, чем она ожидала, больше как рычание, нежели предупреждение, которое предполагалось. — Я… Я имела в виду именно это, когда говорила, что больше не буду это делать, Хлоя.</p><p>— Я знаю, — отвечает Хлоя. Она смотрит на дорогу, на белые полосы прямо перед ними. — Я шутила.</p><p>— Ох…</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>— Нет, это мне жаль.</p><p>— Отлично, нам обеим жаль, — произносит Хлоя слишком быстро. Ее руки находят руль, а пальцы сжимают его. — Знаешь что, я думаю, я могу быть в ударе еще в течение пары часов. Мы можем остановиться и поспать, прежде чем я начну засыпать за рулем.</p><p>— Мы остановимся, прежде чем ты уснешь за рулем, Хлоя.</p><p>Хлоя одаривает ее мимолетной улыбкой, такой же легкой, как тогда, когда Макс садилась в машину минуту назад. Макс хочет перемотать и сделать это еще много раз, но…</p><p>Но это Хлоя. Хлоя понимает, Хлоя могла понять все, что бы Макс ни взваливала на себя, при любых обстоятельствах. Даже тогда, когда Макс кажется, что она разваливается на части, Хлоя остается с ней, гладит ее по волосам и напоминает о ее времени и месте в этом мире. Она говорит о Рэйчел и о том, как думала, возможно, поступать в местный колледж и как в какой-то момент хотела завести собаку.</p><p>Даже если она и не понимала чего-то относительно Макс, она, так или иначе, разделяла ее затеи. Хлоя пошла на фильм «Ханна Монтана», когда они были детьми, даже несмотря на то, что не выносила ее характер и примитивные увлечения. Когда им было двенадцать, Хлоя не ложилась спать всю ночь, когда Макс склонялась над унитазом и ее рвало из-за пищевого отравления.</p><p>Всегда были они: Макс и Хлоя, Макс-и-Хлоя, даже когда порознь. Даже после пятилетней разлуки им потребовалось всего пять минут, чтобы почти безболезненно вернуться к самой лучшей дружбе или чему-то вроде этого.</p><p>Макс всегда знала, что ее отношения с Хлоей не были такими, как с другими ее друзьями. То, что было у нее с Хлоей, не было похоже на то, что она имела с кем-либо еще, и, вновь возрожденное, оно только все усугубило, когда Макс осознала, чем это всегда являлось.</p><p>Это достигло своего пика на холме, несмотря на то, что оно лежало на поверхности в течение последней недели или же столь долго, сколько Макс вместила в эту неделю.</p><p>На мгновение после того как Макс порвала фотографию и Хлоя посмотрела на нее холодным, почти неверящим взглядом, Макс едва не поцеловала ее. Это был не первый раз, когда она была в секундах от этого и в последний момент останавливалась.</p><p>Она не сделала этого. Конечно, нет. Они были Макс-и-Хлоей, как и всегда.</p><p>Макс прислоняет голову к окну, затем передумывает и опускает боковое стекло. Когда она высовывает голову, ветер заглушает все звуки, которые могли бы долететь до нее. Все превращается в гладкий шум. Если она закроет глаза, она может представить, что она где угодно. <em>В любом времени.</em></p><p>Макс отфильтровывает все звуки и старается думать о месте, в котором она, пожалуй, хотела бы быть. Она не сосредотачивается слишком сильно хотя бы из боязни вернуться назад.</p><p>Ей не требуется много времени, чтобы осознать, что нет такого места, где бы она хотела оказаться прямо сейчас, даже с Хлоей, выводящей ее из себя, в кресле рядом, потому что это по-прежнему означает: Хлоя в кресле рядом с ней.</p><p>*</p><p>В течение многих лет Макс развлекала себя фантазиями о том, что она <em>необычная</em>. О том, что ее забрали в воображаемую страну, чьей правительницей она втайне была, или о том, как она обнаруживала, что она всегда была русалкой, особенно если в тот момент она была под водой, или о том, как находила дверь в другую вселенную.</p><p>Ей больше не нравится думать о последнем. Теперь это заставляет ее размышлять обо всех реальностях, оставленных ею, в которых все было ужасно с большой буквы «у».</p><p>Удивительное дело — в глубине души она всегда хотела быть <em>необычной</em>. А сейчас она отдала бы все, лишь бы стать <em>нормальной</em>.</p><p>Одна неделя. Одна неделя плюс ее путешествие во времени, но теперь она просыпается, царапая свои запястья, пытаясь поддеть несуществующий скотч. Она просыпается, давясь именем Хлои, когда ее лучшая подруга умирает на железной дороге, на грязном полу в туалете, несправедливо умирает от пули, а над ней стоит ее учитель с пистолетом и иглой.</p><p>Она вздрагивает от громких звуков, и ей приходится выйти из машины, чтобы пережить паническую атаку и проблеваться в пыльную траву на обочине дороги. Во время грозы Макс не может уснуть, извиваясь на гостиничных простынях и закрывая уши, до тех пор, пока она не затихает.</p><p>Однажды они идут через парковку, когда Макс замечает брошенный в водоотвод шприц. Она испытывает тошноту весь вечер, и ей приходится сидеть на полу, прижимаясь щекой к нему и убеждая себя в том, что она не вернулась в Проявочную.</p><p>Как Макс и ожидала, на Хлою можно положиться: с ней трудно, иногда она говорит неправильные вещи, но она старается. Она всегда так сильно старалась — и делала это вдвойне усерднее, когда это касалось Макс.</p><p>Когда Макс просыпается посреди ночи, замечает неоновые огни закусочной снаружи и переживает паническую атаку, Хлоя рядом. Приблизительно на вторую неделю их поездки они начали спать в одной кровати.</p><p>— Так хоть деньги сэкономим, — сказала Хлоя, впервые предложив это после многочисленных ночей, когда ей приходилось забираться в кровать Макс, чтобы успокоить ее. — Да брось, мы можем купить больше фастфуда на эти деньги. Разве ты не хочешь этого? Сама же понимаешь, что хочешь, Макс.</p><p>Макс устраивается рядом с Хлоей, тяжело дышит и дрожит, когда та меняет время и дату.</p><p>— Все хорошо, — повторяет Хлоя снова и снова. — Ты в отеле в Мэне [4]. Ты со мной, и ты в порядке. Я жива, ты жива, все живы. Вот, чувствуешь?</p><p>Хлоя делает это, потому что это стало их ритуалом: она ловит трясущуюся руку Макс и кладет ее к себе на шею — прямо на пульс. Она берет другую ее руку и прижимает к груди Макс.</p><p>— Чувствуешь? Мы в порядке. Сердцебиение и прочее. Помнишь сегодняшний вечер? Мы ели отвратительную китайскую еду и смотрели «Конана». Я заставила тебя смеяться со мной над его прической. Помнишь это?</p><p>— Угу, — подтверждает Макс — она сипит. У нее всегда сухо во рту, когда она пробуждается вот так.</p><p>Хлоя вытирает ее щеку. Рациональная часть мозга Макс думает: <em>«Ох, замечательно, я снова плачу».</em></p><p>Хлоя обнимает Макс до тех пор, пока ее не перестает трясти, пока ее дыхание не выравнивается и пока она шаг за шагом не возвращается ко сну.</p><p><em>«Я бы отдала все, чтобы стать нормальной»,</em> — думает Макс.</p><p>Руки Хлои обвиваются вокруг нее. Ее теплое дыхание согревает затылок Макс. Она еще не спит. Она не уснет до тех пор, пока не уснет Макс.</p><p>Макс отодвигается назад так, что они оказываются настолько тесно прижаты друг к другу, насколько возможно.</p><p><em>«Я бы пожертвовала всем, кроме тебя,</em> — поправляет она себя. — <em>Не тобой».</em></p><p>Нет нужды интересоваться, действительно ли она имеет в виду это. Макс уже выяснила это.</p><p>*</p><p>Макс заставляет их останавливаться у каждой дрянной «ловушки для туристов», что они проезжают, включая крупнейший в мире моток бечевки [5].</p><p>— Он в действительности не такой уж и большой, — признается Макс. Затем она слегка подталкивает локтем Хлою. — Да брось, давай сделаем фото.</p><p>— Для Уо-о-оррена, — говорит нараспев Хлоя. Она закатывает глаза. Она жалуется с тех пор, как сотрудник попросил ее потушить сигарету. — Господи, этот парень такой ненасытный. Бьюсь об заклад: он дрочит на это.</p><p>— Это наши смазанные лица на фоне огромного шара из бечевки, Хлоя.</p><p>— Ну, я не осуждаю конченых извращенцев за то, чем они увлекаются.</p><p>— Хлоя.</p><p>Хлоя подходит и вешает руку через плечо Макс. Она ставит Макс рожки, и та замечает это только после того, как отправляет фото с подписью «Ничуть не впечатляющий».</p><p>— Могла бы не вести себя как двенадцатилетняя, — говорит Макс, показывая на рожки.</p><p>Хлоя смотрит ей через плечо, затем фыркает:</p><p>— Как скажешь.</p><p>— Не была ли ты той, кто мне рассказал, что это означает?</p><p>— Что же, что же это означает… — Хлоя делает паузу, поднимая канат, что не дает им попасть к мотку бечевки. — О-о-ох, да, это определенно была я. Эй, Колфилд, напомни, что означают рожки?</p><p>Макс пытается выглядеть незаинтересованной, но это сложно, когда Хлоя улыбается так опасно, колко и не иначе как с тенью нервозности.</p><p>— Ты такая дурочка.</p><p>— Нет, ей-богу, не могу вспомнить.</p><p>— Так же, как и свою дурь.</p><p>— Правда, не могу! Пожалуйста, напомни мне, о мудрейшая, старше своих лет, поделись своими глубокими познаниями…</p><p>— Боже мой, прекрати, это означает, что ты хочешь поцеловать этого человека. Что, как я по-прежнему думаю, чушь собачья, которую придумали в школе.</p><p>— Я слышала это в других местах, — говорит Хлоя.</p><p>Макс хочется сделать какую-нибудь глупость, например, схватить Хлою, толкнуть к стене и поцеловать ее прямо перед всеми туристами, охраной и крупнейшим в мире мотком бечевки. Она хочет сделать голос низким и кокетливым, как на самом деле умеет Хлоя, и спросить ее: <em>«Что ж, правда?»</em></p><p>Это не должно сбивать ее с толку, словно они и не целовались раньше. Но в спальне Хлои, как рассуждает Макс, это был быстрый поцелуй в шутку, над которым они обе посмеялись.</p><p>Хлоя продолжает смотреть на Макс, словно ожидая, когда та что-нибудь скажет, а Макс ждет того же самого от Хлои, потому что та всегда была самой смелой из них двоих.</p><p><em>«Скажи, что хочешь поцеловать меня,</em> — думает Макс. Это самая интимная вещь, о которой она просит с тех пор, как пыталась поверить в Бога, когда ей было тринадцать. — <em>Или просто сделай это. Давай же, Хлоя. Или давай сама, будь решительнее и поцелуй ее, если она не собирается это делать. Удиви».</em></p><p>Но никто из них этого не делает, и в итоге в них врезается подошедший турист. Макс произносит: «Ох, простите», Хлоя говорит: «Смотри, блять, куда идешь», — и момент оказывается упущенным.</p><p>— Нам следует… вернуться в машину, — говорит Хлоя.</p><p>— Хорошо, — отвечает Макс, крайне разочарованная.</p><p>*</p><p>Они словно находятся в подвешенном состоянии, хотя это в тысячу раз лучше, чем тот вынос мозга, что случился ровно перед выбором Хлои вместо Аркадии Бэй.</p><p>Большую часть времени они едут на машине. Они разговаривают и кладут ноги на панель приборов, высовывают головы из окна и ходят в туалет в кусты у обочины. Упаковки от фастфуда разбросаны на заднем сиденье, которое они чистят только тогда, когда одной из них приходится спать на нем. Хлоя курит и большую часть времени ухитряется дымить в окно.</p><p>Радио работает почти непрерывно — либо надрываясь, либо приятным фоном.</p><p>Иногда они останавливаются, чтобы размять ноги, зарегистрироваться в мотеле или побродить по новому городу, заскакивая в букинистические лавки, в оптовые магазины или супермаркеты. Макс закупается картами и еще большим числом одноразовых камер, в то время как Хлоя притворяется, будто не раздумывает о магазинной краже.</p><p>Макс смутно помнит, как они говорили о поездке, когда были младше, до того как отец Хлои умер, а Макс переехала. Она помнит, как задавалась вопросом, какой она будет.</p><p>И она решает: это — лучшее, что она могла придумать в свое время.</p><p>*</p><p>Где-то в Миссури Хлоя обнаруживает тату-салон и затаскивает Макс внутрь. Макс заходит без особых возражений.</p><p>Они обзаводятся крошечными парными татуировками — символами бесконечности, наколотыми на внутренней стороне локтей.</p><p>— Это мы, — говорит Хлоя, — потому что навсегда. На все времена и остальное дерьмо.</p><p>— Разве ты не хотела оставить эту руку без татуировок? — интересовалась Макс, когда они обсуждали это.</p><p>Хлоя уклончиво ответила:</p><p>— Я сделаю исключение для тебя.</p><p>Макс дотрагивается до пищевой пленки, которую тату-мастер обернул вокруг ее локтя. Под тонкой материей татуировка черная и яркая, кожа вокруг нее — опухшая. Она не кровоточит, в отличие от кожи Хлои — у нее выступают незначительные пятнышки крови и образуют дополнительный рисунок на пищевой пленке.</p><p><em>«Я выбираю тебя,</em> — думает Макс. Это единственная ясная мысль, к которой она может прийти, и она заедает у нее в голове, в то время как ее пальцы исследуют изображение на локте. — <em>Я выбираю, всегда выбирала и буду выбирать тебя. И я не сожалею об этом даже в те времена, когда мне тошно от чувства вины». </em></p><p>— Макс, — говорит Хлоя, и Макс осознает, что она пялилась на свою новую татуировку добрых тридцать секунд, не говоря ни слова.</p><p>— Я… — говорит Макс, а затем покидает тату-салон. Она идет до тех пор, пока не доходит до угла строения, а затем садится, прислонясь к стене. Макс наклоняет голову к пищевой пленке, настолько близко к татуировке, что она теряет возможность ее видеть — локоть перед ее глазами превращается в расплывчатое пятно.</p><p>Проходят лишь секунды, прежде чем Хлоя нагоняет ее. Она садится рядом с ней, шаркая ботинками по гравию.</p><p>— Мастер сказал, что это был самый впечатляющий случай, когда сожалели о татуировке, который он когда-либо видел.</p><p>Хлоя произносит это безразлично, но Макс знает ее. Она знает ее в бессчетном числе реальностей, и она любит Хлою в каждой из них.</p><p>— Я не сожалею об этом, — говорит Макс. Она поднимает голову и смотрит на Хлою, потому что ей нужно узнать, действительно узнать, а не просто поверить, когда Макс расскажет ей об этом. — Ни разу. Я бы хотела, чтобы это было не так, Хлоя. Я… Господи, люди <em>погибли</em>, потому что я выбрала тебя. Нейтан… он отправил мне голосовое сообщение. Я позволила полиции сделать запись и затем удалила его, но иногда мне, пожалуй, хотелось послушать его, и я не знаю, почему он звучал так… почему он предупредил меня, пытался исправить положение дел, в конце концов. Я узнала столько имен в том списке погибших в конце коридора. Я знала почти всех из них, и если бы я позволила… Если бы я позволила тебе…</p><p>Она не может сказать <em>«умереть»</em>, поэтому она сглатывает и произносит:</p><p>— Если бы я выбрала Аркадию Бэй вместо тебя, ты была бы единственной погибшей. Нейтан находился бы в психиатрической лечебнице, получая ту помощь, в которой он нуждался, вместо того, чтобы быть в гребаной земле. Ты знаешь, что полиция до сих пор не нашла его?</p><p>— Макс…</p><p>— Не говори мне, что все в порядке, — просит Макс. Она не отстраняется, да и не хочет отстраняться, но ей кажется, будто ей стоит это сделать. — Ничего не в порядке. Я… люди умерли, потому что я хотела, чтобы ты осталась со мной. Мне придется жить с этим. И… Господи, я лучше буду жить с этим безумным, блять, чувством <b><em>вины</em></b> до конца своих дней, чем потеряю тебя, Хлоя. Серьезно.</p><p>Она давится от смеха, закрывает голову руками, но затем успокаивается, когда ее новая татуировка начинает болеть.</p><p>— Черт. Никогда не думала, что окажусь такой эгоисткой и не буду даже переживать, потому что ты рядом, мы только что сделали татуировки и я не собираюсь использовать свои силы когда-либо снова. И меня, черт возьми, не волнует, если… Меня не волнует то, что случится. Если ты со мной, то я в порядке. Я в порядке.</p><p>— Ты в порядке, — говорит Хлоя. Ее рука проходится по волосам Макс. Она заправляет их за ухо, и Макс закрывает глаза, чтобы насладиться этим прикосновением. — Ты… ты стояла перед чертовски сложным выбором, Колфилд. Выбором, который никому не приходилось когда-либо принимать, кроме тебя. Это… это невероятно. Ты невероятная, Макс. Независимо от того, властелин времени ты или нет.</p><p>— Я могла… Я могла… — Макс кусает щеку. — Я могла спасти их. Тех, кто погиб. Но я не сделала этого. И я… <em>Господи</em>, я ужасна.</p><p>— Ты самый лучший, самый храбрый человек, которого я когда-либо встречала, — говорит Хлоя. Она обнимает Макс за плечи, и Макс вся расслабляется, утыкаясь носом в шею Хлои.</p><p>— Спасать всех — не твоя работа, Макс, — говорит Хлоя ей в волосы, и Макс переводит дух, слушая ее дыхание.</p><p>*</p><p>— Эй, — говорит однажды Хлоя. Они лежат в гостиничной кровати после слишком многих дней сна в машине. Хлоя подпирает одной рукой голову, а другой — водит по волосам Макс.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Ты не обязана отвечать.</p><p>— Но-о-о?..</p><p>Хлоя чешет ухо большим пальцем.</p><p>— Как много раз ты видела, как я умираю? И… когда? Мне просто интересно. Это так необычно — помнить события и понимать, что у тебя совершенно другой опыт…</p><p>Макс предполагает, что она не хотела бы знать, окажись она на месте Хлои.</p><p>— Ох.</p><p>— Ты не обязана…</p><p>— Нет, это… — Макс приподнимается, и рука Хлои соскальзывает с головы Макс к ее груди, едва ли не касаясь ее. — Я лучше покончу со всем этим.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Хлоя поднимает на нее глаза. Краска для волос сходит — добрая треть головы теперь мышиного цвета. Это выглядело бы дерьмово, если бы это была не Хлоя, которая всегда умела делать что угодно привлекательным.</p><p>Перед глазами Макс пробегают картинки. Пару раз в туалете, потому что Макс не могла с первой попытки понять, в чем дело. Несчетное количество раз на железной дороге. Однажды, когда Макс ввела ей смертельную дозу, чтобы прекратить ее боль. И единственный раз, когда мистер Джефферсон выстрелил в нее.</p><p>К тому моменту как она заканчивает, сложно понять, что выражает лицо Хлои.</p><p>— Скажи что-нибудь, — просит ее Макс.</p><p>— Господи, — теплые пальцы Хлои лежат на ее талии. — Это так хреново. Так хреново, что даже не могу описать. Это…</p><p>Она вздыхает, рассеянно теребя пояс брюк Макс.</p><p>— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это, Макс. Ты даже не можешь получить лечение, потому что любой доктор будет считать, что ты сумасшедшая.</p><p>— Вот здорово, спасибо.</p><p>— Все в порядке, — говорит Хлоя. Она пододвигается ближе, ложится щекой на бедро Макс и смотрит на нее. — Ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне. Или к Уоррену, полагаю.</p><p>Макс закатывает глаза, как она делает большую часть времени, когда Хлоя называет его имя.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что кажется, будто ты ревнуешь, когда говоришь так?</p><p>Лицо Хлои странно дергается, а затем она поднимается.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Угу, — подтверждает Макс. Хлоя не сидит к ней лицом, но их плечи легко соприкасаются, и если бы Хлоя повернулась к ней, то они бы почти поцеловались.</p><p><em>«Давай же, Хлоя. Ты всегда была смелее, чем я»,</em> — думает Макс. Но Хлоя все так же молчит и не поворачивается к ней, и Макс хватается за мимолетное воспоминание: восьмилетняя Хлоя, тайно протаскивающая ночник и притворяющаяся, что не знает, что это, когда Макс спрашивает.</p><p>Она помнит, как говорила Хлое нечто вроде <em>«Я не буду осуждать тебя за твою ранимость»</em>, но в восемь лет разговоры были, вероятно, намного короче и включали в себя по большей части обзывания Хлои дурочкой.</p><p>— Ты дурочка, — говорит Макс.</p><p>Это заставляет Хлою повернуться, хотя и не так значительно, как Макс хотелось бы.</p><p>— Да ну? Говорит королева дурочек?</p><p>Что-то из этого — то, как естественно они лежат друг напротив друга в темном гостиничном номере, окончание их подросткового возраста, глубокая травма, о которой Макс может говорить только с двумя людьми, по-прежнему заживающие татуировки на их локтях, куча фотографий, засунутых в чемодан Макс, и процентное содержание тех, где запечатлена Хлоя, — подталкивает Макс.</p><p>Она целует ее в щеку первой.</p><p>Хлоя замирает, а затем поворачивается. Это не так сложно, как Макс ожидала. Напротив, это обдуманное решение. Быстрое, но обдуманное. Хлоя смотрит на Макс, и в ее взгляде то ли нечто вроде страха, то ли надежды, то ли чертовски чистой любви, которая, как Макс надеется, отражается и в ее лице.</p><p>Макс медленно подается вперед. Между ними не такое большое расстояние, они уже и так слишком близко, как и всегда, но… Макс все равно проверяет, пристально смотря на Хлою, задавая немой вопрос.</p><p>Хлоя порывисто наклоняется к ней — и Макс получает ответ в виде неловкого прикосновения губ и случайно задевающих зубов.</p><p>— О-ох, — Макс стонет ей в рот.</p><p>— Черт, — говорит Хлоя. Она отстраняется, начиная хмурить брови. — Твою мать. Прости…</p><p>Макс качает головой и отрывает ладони от матраса, чтобы обхватить лицо Хлои руками.</p><p>Следующий поцелуй выходит мягче и глубже. Макс вздыхает, когда Хлоя дотрагивается до ее волос, и невольно запускает свои пальцы в ее.</p><p>Они долго целуются в темноте. Ни одна из них не говорит и слова, и Макс засыпает с почти онемевшими губами и с приятным чувством удовлетворения, разливающимся по телу.</p><p>*</p><p>Когда Хлоя уходит на следующее утро, Макс говорит себе не паниковать. Она близка к тому, чтобы прийти к прямо противоположному, когда Хлоя врывается в номер спустя тридцать секунд с двумя пропитанными жиром пакетами в руке.</p><p>— Кто лучший друг всех времен и народов? — радостно кричит она. — Конечно, я!</p><p>Она бросает Макс пакет, который та ловит. Это еда из «Макдоналдса», обычный заказ Макс: картофель фри и «Биг-Мак» без соленых огурцов.</p><p>Хлоя заваливается на кровать с наполовину съеденной картошкой. Она использует одну штуку, чтобы ткнуть Макс в обнаженное бедро.</p><p>— Ты еще не одета? Нам сегодня предстоит долгая дорога. Думаю, ты могла бы меня сменить.</p><p>— У меня нет прав, — повторяет Макс уже, кажется, сотый раз.</p><p>Хлоя пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Это не остановило тебя в Тампе [6].</p><p>Она продолжает жевать, и Макс смотрит на Хлою до тех пор, пока та не подталкивает ее локтем снова.</p><p>— Ты собираешься есть или как? Я потратила приличные деньги на это, а ты позволяешь еде стынуть.</p><p>— Нам следует быть возлюбленными или кем-то в этом роде.</p><p>Хлоя выплевывает картошку фри. Затем она съедает ее снова. Макс морщит нос.</p><p>— Эм, — говорит Хлоя. — Да?</p><p>— «Да» — то есть да, или «да» — я серьезно?</p><p>— И то, и другое?..</p><p>Макс склоняется над ней.</p><p>— Я имею в виду это, королева дурочек.</p><p>— Эй, это <b><em>ты</em></b> королева дурочек, ну-ка извинись.</p><p>— Ты прощена.</p><p>Хлоя усмехается, это та редкая усмешка, вызванная Макс, которая всегда выбивала из ее легких воздух.</p><p>— Итак, раз мы теперь возлю-ю-ю-юбленные, мне выпадет возможность целовать тебя везде, где я захочу? Это часть соглашения?</p><p>— Мы теперь подпишем договор? Потому что я не думаю, что мы уже готовы вступить в брак.</p><p>— Заткнись и ответь мне.</p><p>— Хорошо, но я не могу делать и то, и другое.</p><p>— Ма-а-акс.</p><p>Макс бросает взгляд, словно это вызывает у нее раздражение.</p><p>— Я <em>полагаю</em>, ты можешь целовать меня везде, где захочешь.</p><p>— Ох, не делай мне одолжений, — говорит Хлоя, однако притягивает Макс к себе и целует. У ее губ вкус картошки фри и кока-колы, которую она, вероятно, допила на обратной дороге в гостиницу. Хлоя улыбается, когда поцелуй заканчивается. — Я могу привыкнуть к этому, Колфилд.</p><p>— Вот и хорошо, — отвечает Макс. Она дотрагивается до волос Хлои, до новых коричневых корней. Ей не терпится увидеть Хлою через несколько лет и то, как они будут взрослеть вместе, если Хлоя подстрижется и подкрасится снова. Ей не терпится узнать, что произойдет с ними двумя.</p><p>Лежа под ней, Хлоя многозначительно двигает бровями.</p><p>— Могу ли я целовать тебя <em>ве-езде</em>, где захочу?</p><p>Макс моргает и спрашивает наигранно невинным голосом:</p><p>— Например, в бакалейной лавке? Ты это имеешь в виду?</p><p>Хлоя кидает в нее подушку. Макс хватает другую — и начинается война. Они рассыпают картошку фри по кровати и полу, и Макс съедает ту, что на кровати, и громко возмущается, когда Хлоя ест ту, что валяется на полу.</p><p>— Ладно, отныне я не буду целовать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не почистишь зубы, — говорит Макс, когда Хлоя поднимается с пола с картофелем фри, по-прежнему свисающим изо рта.</p><p>Хлоя надувает губы. Это не производит эффекта с картофелем фри.</p><p>*</p><p>Они не могут вернуться в Аркадию Бэй. Не осталось ничего, ради чего возвращаться, и Макс думает, что, возможно, так будет лучше, потому что рядом с ней Хлоя.</p><p>Вместо этого они заезжают к Виктории и зависают там на несколько дней. Хлое и Виктории даже удается культурно поговорить, прежде чем они уезжают.</p><p>Они возвращаются в город, где Джойс и Дэвид открыли магазин. Он находится неподалеку, в пяти минутах от школы, где им приходилось останавливаться. Они получили квартиру к тому времени, как Макс и Хлоя вернулись.</p><p>— Здесь слишком тесно даже для Хлои, — говорит Джойс, словно извиняясь. — Не думаю, что мы сможем выделить место для тебя. Если, конечно, ты не захочешь спать на полу… Мы можем дать тебе надувной матрас.</p><p>— Она спит со мной, — говорит Хлоя, перекидывая руку через плечо Макс.</p><p>Губы Джойс подрагивают. Ее взгляд скользит между ними, и, по-видимому, все, что она видит, подтверждает ее догадки.</p><p>— Она теперь?..</p><p>— Да-а-а.</p><p>— Ну что ж, — Джойс кашляет, даже не пытаясь спрятать улыбку. — Это все намного облегчает. Вы хорошо проведете время вместе.</p><p>Дэвид бормочет: «Только не слишком увлекайтесь», — и Хлое удается вытолкать его за дверь, прежде чем разразиться смехом.</p><p>*</p><p>Хлоя использует серию фотографий как закладку: она и Рэйчел в фотобудке, показывающие средние пальцы, строящие рожи и опирающиеся друг на друга. То, как Хлоя смотрит на Рэйчел на последнем снимке, стало хорошо знакомо Макс с тех пор, как они встретились, и даже до этого.</p><p>— Между нами ничего не было, — однажды говорит Хлоя. — Я имею в виду… Я хотела, но этого никогда не происходило.</p><p>— Прости, — говорит Макс.</p><p>Хлоя пожимает плечами, а затем смотрит на нее. Ее глаза сверкают, но, возможно, просто из-за захода солнца, которым они не любуются, словно и не для этого они пришли в парк.</p><p>— Я бы выбрала тебя.</p><p>Сердце Макс трепещет.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Вместо нее, — поясняет Хлоя. — Вместо Аркадии Бэй. Вместо всего. Я бы выбрала тебя, Макс Колфилд.</p><p>Макс говорила это Хлое десятки раз, но, когда она слышит подобное в ответ, это вызывает в ней фейерверки. Она целует Хлою, закрывает глаза и запускает пальцы в ее волосы, которые сейчас еще более коричневые, чем когда-либо.</p><p>Их подростковые годы почти закончились. Теперь будущее стремительно несется к ним, что бы ни ждало их, но Макс смотрит на Хлою, озаренную оранжевым светом, и в кои-то веки ей удивительно комфортно в этом времени и месте во вселенной.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>